


It feels so wrong, it feels so right.

by IdleCrow



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clone Sex, Dark, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dirk Gently, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleCrow/pseuds/IdleCrow
Summary: Dirk stumbled upon another one of the effects of having a broken universe, hence the collision to another universe causing a duplicate of each characters. This fic only shows what happened when Dirk and his other evil clone from another clone universe met and it didn't turn out how Dirk would've expected it to be.
Relationships: Dirk Gently & Dirk Gently
Kudos: 2





	It feels so wrong, it feels so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I didn't bother changing anything (typos, grammatical errors) because I made this at 2am while having a breakdown. But later in the morning, I reread it and it was pretty good I'd say for a confused-semi-sleepy-brain state lol. Anyways, here's some of DirkxDirk kinda thing if you're into that.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He thought he had fixed everything, placed them back to where they were supposed to be. He could never have seen this coming. It was all very unfamiliar despite the all familiar face staring back at him. He wanted to believe it was just a dream, or perhaps a mirror he'd been staring blankly on for a while. But the warm touches proved otherwise.

It stared back at him, like how he would stare at his reflection when he was disappointed or remembering a very unwanted memory from his past experiences. Or maybe an expression something he could never have made with his own that he never thought was possible to be able to make him feel slightly scared. 

A force from both hands shook him off from his thoughts as he landed on his back to a soft surface before he realized that he was pushed back on a sofa with his weigh leaning on him. 

"Do you really hate me that much?" The person infront of Dirk went to touch his cheek, thumb caressing his cheek as he relished the sight of his duplicate form while still wearing a dark expression. 

Although he didn't fight back with the sudden gesture, Dirk was able to come up with a careful question. "Why are you still here? What could you want with me?"

His own replica chuckled, tracing his fingers from Dirk's cheek down to the length of his neck and it made him shiver. He was scrutinizing Dirk, feeling the similarities through skin, the soft lips, the light lashes. Dirk felt an unusual prickly feel, neither good nor painful. He couldn't figure what it was having done to him, it was an alienated feeling. 

"You want it too, don't you? I know you do, you just have to tell me. No need to deny, we're just going to try a couple of things.." His very own clone replied with a sneer, Dirk felt much more irritated rather than fear now. Why would he be? He's him. They're the exact same person, although the one weighing him have a rather more of an asshole personality. It was strange how much he was like Dirk physically yet his identity was still a mystery to him.

Dirk gasped when the other Dirk's lips lapped on to his neck, biting and planting kisses down to the collar bone. It was wrong. He tried to push him away but he catches Dirk's hand immediately and pinned both above his head. Dirk groaned as he struggled from the grasp. It was all warm, both of them. 

"Shush, darling." before Dirk was silenced with a deep and wet kiss. His lower lip was nipped, causing Dirk to quietly moan and the other one to enter and entwine both of their hot tongues. Dirk couldn't help but close his eyes and submit to the overwhelming feeling. 

Dirk thinks about what's happening. Clearly, he's making out with a clone, and he can't deny how talented his specific other is, making him wonder what kind of experiences he goes through. But the other part of him is confused and telling him that this seriously was just madness and he needs to stop feeling like that. This was only because he couldn't get out of it in the first place. He made a mistake. 

Dirk was too preoccupied by his thoughts and the kissing that he barely noticed the exposure of his skin when his replica had somehow deftly undressed him of his dress shirt and now going in for the pants. Dirk's breath hitched and goes quicker as the other slid it's other hand into the fabric. The friction having Dirk shifting and aching for more and the growing erection suddenly made him feel more needy and embarrassed. 

"Isn't this just like masturbating? You're still me, and it's going to only be within the both of us. Unless of course, you start to meddle with my business again. I'm not going to let you off that easy, okay?" The other Dirk waited for Dirk's reply and stood still as he didn't. 

His gaze had a certain look to it, something disconcerting about it. Like a song the same melody, same tempo yet differ in lyrics. It could've been just Dirk, and him being touched of course, driven by libido and now being touched all over by someone who claims to be himself which is certainly reasonable vis-a-vis the alarming image of his own. 

Being overcome by crave for more contact, Dirk finally gave in and nodded and ached, his own member throbbed without the touch of his other. 

"Just do it." Dirk said out of frustration which didn't seem to convince the other Dirk. 

"Just do what?" Dirk could see the smug look on his face as he waited for the answer. 

"It."

"It what?" 

"Touch me. Please." Dirk couldn't have expected those words to come out of his own mouth, still shaking and breathing heavily as he grew more erect when the other's hand settled unmoving on him. 

The other Dirk smirked as he proceeds to go under the last layer of fabric and rubbing the rigid form. Dirk moaned and gasped with the sudden rush of pleasure through. Their lips met again, moving in unison as Dirk moved his hip matching the pace. 

It wasn't long until he was going on to climax. The other Dirk's fingers moved quicker before Dirk cried out with the sudden burst of pleasure. Dirk was warm, covered in sweat and his breath filled the air. 

"Get yourself clean." The other Dirk stood off him, taking some tissues on the table beside and finally freeing Dirk's hands. 

"A-are you going now?" Dirk suddenly ask wondering why he did. He met his clone's gaze who had his mouth turned upward with another chuckle, it felt as if looking at himself, although it wasn't him and it was uncanny. 

"Of course I do. You are aware that we both are in need of fixing our universes in our own ways right? You just happen to cross paths with me and you interfered with it." The other Dirk worked his way to the door, fixing his tie and flattening his raven-black coat. 

"But you were hurting people—" 

"It was necessary. I'm going to have to push the unwanted people off to the void. That's what I have to do even if you think that it's morally wrong, I don't care. You should just mind your own business."

Dirk finally sat up. He wasn't fine with the answer. He tried to argue but no word came out but a sigh. He then took some tissues too before he forget about his mess, and now regretting what he did or what was done to him. 

"But you know what? That felt good, right? We can do it again another time, but I suggest not getting into my way, especially when I'm on a case." 

Dirk rolled his eyes as the other Dirk held the doorknob, twising it open. 

"Wait!" Dirk tried to stop him and he did. The other looked back to him, eyebrows raised. 

"... What about, Todd? Is there another Todd too? And, is he doing okay with you?" 

There was something Dirk had never seen in his eyes. Something akin to sadness but also anger, which was soon covered with the derision of his expression along with an unfitting grin. 

"I'll find him."

Then there was only the sound of the door slamming on to the panel, reverberating in the room before moving into complete quietness.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, after the ending I kinda wanna add a back story but when I do I never finish it just like the Brotzly fic I was making for a week but I finished this fic first. That's all. Have a good day!


End file.
